


she used to say 'i love you'

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Affection, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Jaune Arc-centric, Romance, Team as Family, Tragic Romance, Volume 1 (RWBY), Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 4 (RWBY), arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: She used to say ‘I love you’ in a million and one ways, but Jaune never realized it.-a drabble collection of little moments throughout Vol. 1-4 between Jaune and Pyrrha, from Jaune's POV.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448071
Comments: 54
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been re-watching the show from the start in order to make sure I’ve got everything sorted out in _Touch the Sky_ and _What We Call Home_. This idea came to me around Vol. 4 and just needed to get out of my head, so here it is.

she used to say ‘i love you’

“The ones who truly love you will say it in a million ways, and you might never hear it- so listen close,” his mother had always said.

Jaune had never believed her.

How could he? He was blessed to have been born in such a loving, open family. Every time he hung out with his sisters, they would always drop those three words in the conversation at some point- “I love you, Jaune!”-and he’d tease them, and they’d laugh, and he’d say the words back. Each night, he’d climb up the stairs in his family home and wave goodnight to his mother and father, and they’d reply with those three little words without fail- “Love you, sweetheart. Goodnight.”-and he’d say them back, the pattern of movement so engrained into his very being that he could do it in his sleep. Sometimes, on those particularly early Saturday mornings when his sisters woke him up to watch cartoons or hang out, his _did_ say those words while still asleep.

It wasn’t to say that he didn’t mean it. He always meant it. He loved his family more than anything.

Maybe that was why, however, he never understood what Pyrrha Nikos meant whenever _she_ said those three words. Maybe that was why he had never learned to _listen._

Only later did he realize what a tragedy that truly meant for him.


	2. Chapter 2

she used to say 'i love you'

The sentiment didn’t pass her lips during their first meeting. During their second, however, it did.

He fell out of that tree trying to save Weiss, and once the two of them made it back to the rest of the group by the altar, Pyrrha- his new, incredibly talented partner- reached out one gloved hand and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “You alright?” she asked, eyes frantically searching for any visible injuries.

He shook his head and laughed off the fall, and her face visibly relaxed, a warmth entering her eyes that he hadn’t seen in anyone else. “Okay. Let’s keep going.”


	3. Chapter 3

she used to say 'i love you'

The second night in Beacon, he couldn't sleep. He lay awake all night, tapping his fingers against his duvet, tossing and turning under thick covers. He couldn't find a comfortable position.

He heard her voice, oddly high and vulnerable, come from just one bed over. Blushing, he hid his own head under his blankets, peeking out at Pyrrha shyly.

She seemed to be half-asleep, her face illuminated by a sliver of moonlight so vibrant she practically _glowed._ "Go to sleep, Jaune," she mumbled, a smile spreading sleepily across her lips.

Clearing his throat, he whispered thickly, "I will. Just… gotta get used to this place."

She yawned, eyes still closed, mind clearly off in dreamland. "But you're home, right?"

As if she had cast a spell on him with those words, he ended up sleeping through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

she used to say 'i love you'

The chicken nuggets served at the dining hall were his favourite. He rarely ordered them at the start, though- Cardin always used to laugh at him for eating them. It sucked, because he _really_ liked them- the sauces they always served were amazing, too!- but he just didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention for himself.

So, Pyrrha would order them for herself. No one messed with Pyrrha. And whenever she sat down beside him and loudly announced that she wanted the shepherd’s pie instead, and traded with him without a moment’s hesitation, he couldn’t help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this'll be it for today. I'll save the rest for later days. There's... a decent amount of these written.

she used to say 'i love you'

He had always known that his taste in movies was a little corny. While he loved his dad, the man had raised him to adore all of the action and explosions and bombastic energy of every testosterone-fueled flick they could get their hands on in the corners of Anima. 

What he hadn’t realized, however, is that no one else really liked those types of movies. Ren liked contemporary films- philosophical, deep thinkers. Nora loved action, but she could also go for a good rom-com any day, bawling her eyes out as she recounted the tragic tale to the rest of their team the next day.

When he actually thought about it, though, he didn’t know what movies Pyrrha liked. She was just always so happy to join him when he asked for company that he always assumed she liked the same corny movies as him. “It’s fun,” she insisted always, her red hair casting pink tinges on her cheeks. She never stopped smiling whenever they were together, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're reading along, or if there's a moment you want to see in here!


	6. Chapter 6

she used to say 'i love you'

Exams were rough. Watching his teammates succeed whilst he floundered was even worse.

_I don’t belong here._

But every time he wanted to give up, she smiled and pointed out his achievements. “You nailed this part. I knew you could,” she beamed, looking prouder than his parents ever had of him.

And his heart melted every time, hardening into a firmer resolve. _Maybe I can do it, after all._

He didn’t want to let her down. She wouldn’t let him down, either.


	7. Chapter 7

she used to say 'i love you'

If he had been in Pyrrha’s shoes, he would’ve never spoken to Pyrrha again. He would’ve turned his back on her and left her in the dust- what else would someone who had abandoned their partner deserve?

Pyrrha didn’t do that. He begged for her help, her forgiveness, her understanding- and she simply smiled and knocked him off his feet with her strength and her heart. “You need to be wider and lower to the ground,” she said loftily, but the warmth in her eyes and the heat from her touch as she helped him to his feet almost _burned._

It wasn’t cold anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

she used to say 'i love you'

The way she moved across the stage was a work of art. He only dreamed of being as capable of a fighter as her one day- he didn’t even bother praying to look as good doing it.

“She’s a class of her own,” Ren murmured.

“That’s our Pyrrha,” Nora replied, pride for her best friend emanating almost tangibly.

Jaune smiled, knowing what to expect. Pyrrha always won her matches. Each time, she’d thank her opponent, nod to Professor Goodwitch, then turn to look up at the stands. 

“Good job,” he always mouthed from the audience.

The smile she sent back every time was always dazzling.


	9. Chapter 9

she used to say 'i love you'

During the winter break, it snowed. They didn’t get a ton of time to frolic in the snow- but when they did, he made it count. Snowballs were thrown, forts were built, snowmen resembling all of their teachers were made and messed with and promptly destroyed in order to avoid Professor Goodwitch’s wrath.

Every single time, however, they would end their day with a hangout in the dormitory lounge. Pyrrha always made sure he had a cup of cocoa before she poured one for herself. “I don’t want to miss anyone,” she always said.

He envied the ease with which she demonstrated just how _caring_ she was. He wanted to do the same for her. He didn’t know how.


	10. Chapter 10

she used to say 'i love you'

The sheer quantity of students coming in for the Vytal Festival was staggering. He very quickly felt overwhelmed in that welcome ceremony, watching the seas of white Atlesian uniforms mingle with Haven’s black and Shade’s civilian dress. 

She scooted closer to his side, the heat from her body instantly putting him at ease. “We’ll meet some fun people, won’t we?” she murmured longingly, her eyes scanning over the crowd. 

Jaune paused, watching her for a moment. What was she looking for?

Her eyes ended up on him, though, and her longing turned to affection in an instant. “You ready?”

“Always, Pyrrha.”

He pushed it from his mind. Whatever she was looking for in the crowd of stronger, more handsome, more talented students, it wasn’t his business.


	11. Chapter 11

she used to say 'i love you'

She was simultaneously the worst and the best study partner. The latter came because she was always on top of things- she always knew not only the answers, but how to lead him to the answers on his own time, too. She never rushed him, only asking stronger questions and providing illumination when the path was too dark to carry forward.

The former, however, was because she was _too_ good of a study partner. His favourite comic series lay woefully unread as midterm exams drew near, the girl somehow always ready to replace the latest issue in his hands with notes, or a textbook.

“I don’t want you to fall behind,” she chided each time, a coy, rueful smile on her face. And he rolled his eyes and complained, but realistically? He never would pass anything if it wasn’t for her.


	12. Chapter 12

she used to say 'i love you'

He could feel himself growing stronger by the day. His armour was growing more and more snug, his movements more defined. In combat matches, he was able to hold his own against almost all of his classmates, and his tactical sensibilities had grown exponentially since the start of the school year.

She could still knock him clear on his ass, though.

Sometimes, he wondered whether he should be ashamed of himself for that. He could never best her, no matter how much he tried.

But then, he’d see the sheer joy and giddy pride in her face whenever she giggled, “That was _wonderful_ , Jaune,” as she helped him back to his feet, and he’d feel okay about it again.


	13. Chapter 13

she used to say 'i love you'

Weiss was a beautiful girl. She was beautiful and funny and intelligent and talented, and _god_ he wished she could really understand just how much he wanted her to smile.

But Weiss thought he was an idiot. _Fair, but…_ It hurt nonetheless.

Pyrrha was always there to soothe his woes. “You’re a wonderful guy, Jaune,” she’d hum gently as she continued doing whatever she needed to do. “Be honest with her, and Weiss will see that, too.”

And he would scoff and punch her shoulder lightly and roll his eyes, because if Pyrrha was blonde and her last name was Arc he could’ve sworn that was the kind of cheese that came out of his sisters’ mouths before they braided his hair. And Pyrrha always took that in stride, her smile never wavering- much.


	14. Chapter 14

she used to say 'i love you'

The dance was coming up, and people were asking one another left, right and center. Couples were being formed and rejections were breaking hearts, and he felt utterly lost amidst the chaos.

“It’ll be fine, Jaune,” Pyrrha soothed. “I’m sure you’ll… get to go with someone.”

He brushed her off. How could she know? She was _the_ Pyrrha Nikos- incredibly powerful and smart and kind and strong, and beautiful to boot. He had seen guys drooling over her during combat practice, and in the dining hall, and in lectures- he’d seen them gawking at her long legs and her curves and her strength- he’d seen them commenting about her hair and those eyes, those damn eyes that were so _soft_ despite belonging to the strongest one of them all-

She didn’t know what it was like.


	15. Chapter 15

she used to say 'i love you'

“You’re the kind of guy I wish I was here with.”

Those words burned into the back of his mind, repeating themselves every time he closed his eyes. What in the world would a guy like _him_ be able to offer to _her_?

He didn’t know what value he could possibly bring to a girl like her. She was just… so _perfect_ already.

_Maybe she just wants some imperfection in her life._

It was a silly thought. It lingered, anyways. And the way her eyes creased and her laughter tumbled through perfect lips as she took in the image of him, Jaune Arc, in a little cocktail dress, made that thought stick. She seemed happy to be with him.

He didn’t know if he deserved that.


	16. Chapter 16

she used to say 'i love you'

Her fingers deftly brushed her hair each night. It was almost soothing, watching her work out the knots and tangles in her long ponytail. 

“What if you cut it off?” he murmured one day, halfway through a daydream about nothing.

Her eyes shot open in mild horror, hairbrush mid-stroke down the length of her waist-length hair, all the response he needed.

He chuckled. “Just curious. All my sisters have gone through phases of cutting their hair off. They seem to like it for a while, and then they just get cranky, so… maybe it’s best not to?”

However, she didn’t brush off his comment. He watched as she looked sagely into the mirror, folding up her hair so that her reflection appeared to have short hair. “How does it look?”

He was lost for words for a moment. “I-I mean, it always looks nice, Pyrrha.”

She continued brushing her hair silently.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble in particular is based off my rewrite of canon, Laws of Attraction, hence why it might appear a little bit different than what you’d expect.

she used to say 'i love you'

He had nightmares after the breach. It was a bloodbath, an absolute horror- the destruction was forever imprinted into his mind. 

He had just wanted to be a hero. He had never really realized just how many bodies would lay in his wake. 

But Pyrrha couldn’t sleep either, and as he stepped out onto the rooftop of the dormitory to get some fresh air, she was already waiting for him. With a smile, she waved him over, a blanket around her shoulders.

And without hesitation, she held open the blanket. “It’s chilly still. Get in,” she murmured, voice a little hoarse from sleeplessness.

So, he did, and they sat in silence wrapped in her blanket on the rooftop till the moon disappeared over the horizon.


	18. Chapter 18

she used to say 'i love you'

The very thought of the tournament was enough to make him sick.

He wasn’t ready. There was no way in hell he was ready- how could he be? No matter how much he had improved since the beginning of the year, it didn’t mean he was ready to fight in an actual _tournament!_

But when he quietly voiced these concerns to Pyrrha, her face just melted into a compassionate smile.

“ _I_ know you’ll do well, Jaune,” she soothed, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him. “And no matter what… I’ll be here for you. I’ve got your back.” And she held up her shield to him and smiled, her eyes jade crescent moons, and his heart settled back down. She’d stand by him always. He’d be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

she used to say 'i love you'

It was only a few seconds of combat, but even those few seconds were enough to show him the true difference between their powers.

She didn’t fight on the battlefield- she _danced._ Her body swayed, feet nothing more than golden blurs as she fended three different assailants while he recovered from his one little injury. She spun and twirled, hair a fiery tornado around her, but she never fell off rhythm.

And the moment there was a lull in the battle, she looked right at him and called, “Jaune, are you alright?”

He shot her a thumbs-up and her face melted into one of relief before her combat mask slipped back on.


	20. Chapter 20

she used to say 'i love you'

Something changed after she went to visit Professor Ozpin.

What was he supposed to do? To _say?_ Especially with everything going on with Yang, and Team RWBY’s disqualification from the tournament, and the sense of _grief_ all of Beacon’s students carried now that almost all of Beacon’s teams had, for the first time in _years,_ not made it to the final match…

It was all up to her. Maybe it was just the pressure getting to her.

He suggested going for a walk. Amidst all of the chaos Team JNPR always brought, the gratitude which shone in her eyes made him feel like a leader for once.


	21. Chapter 21

she used to say 'i love you'

She had been crying before he got there. He could see the crease in her brow, the redness of her eyelids and nose, the tearstains clumsily wiped away on her cheeks.

_What’s wrong, Pyrrha?_

He wanted to ask her _so many things-_ but he couldn’t. How could he?

Now that he thought about it… he hadn’t ever really asked much about _her_ before. She had always been so focused on helping him improve. If he wanted to help her… where to even begin?

But she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the crook of his neck, her touch and scent making his heart beat through his chest. _What-_

“You’re already doing it,” she murmured.


	22. Chapter 22

she used to say 'i love you'

The Battle of Beacon would forever be engrained in his memory- a perfect, horrifying mosaic of Grimm-smoke and bullets and blood. 

Just as engrained, however, was Pyrrha. 

Against the night sky, shrouded in shadow and despair, she was the spinning torch of victory. She was the one carving their way through to central campus, her grief over what happened in the tournament tossed aside in favour of guiding survivors to the docks. 

And every time the wave died down, her eyes darted back to him, making sure he was alright. 


	23. Chapter 23

she used to say 'i love you'

“We have to help Professor Ozpin-“

“No, Jaune,” she whispered, eyes filling with barely-held back tears, “we need to _run.”_

Pyrrha Nikos did not _run._

But the urgency in her voice, the strength of her grip on his arm, and the trembling of her entire body, brought him back to his senses.

 _She wants to fight,_ he realized. _She’s running to- to keep_ me _safe._

“Please,” she begged.

Never had shame filled him up so completely as when Pyrrha dragged him to his feet, glittering tears falling by the wayside as they left their headmaster to fight against a veritable monster.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, if you like daily uploads and want to check out more of my content, go read my new fic _Cameo Lovers_. It's Fair Game (QrowxClover) and it's kind of hilarious to write.

she used to say 'i love you'

_I love you._

His whole life, he had dreamed of finding a girl who was exactly like the comics he had consumed growing up stated was perfect for the hero- frail, petite, powerful and feminine and beautiful.

But with Pyrrha in his arms, her body strong and tall and far more resilient than his, he finally knew it. _This_ was perfection. _This_ was what he should’ve been looking for.

And finally, he had found it.

Her lips against his were anything but perfect in their current state, but it filled him with such longing that he could’ve wept. This was his best friend, his partner, his _hero._

And she really loved him, didn’t she?


	25. Chapter 25

she used to say 'i love you'

After the initial wave of grief and horror had passed, his only thoughts fell to what had happened. Pyrrha had kissed him. She had whispered those three words against his lips, fitting into the space in his heart he had never known he even had.

With trembling fingers, he picked up his shattered Scroll. Somehow, the screen still worked, despite the cracks and jagged marks marring the screen. It took a while thanks to his shivering, but eventually, he was able to open up his photographs.

She _needed_ to be okay. “Pyrrha…” he breathed, eyes widening as he looked at the photo.

It had been a candid of his team taken by Ruby. Nora was messing with Ren’s hair while the boy pouted. Jaune was laughing at his two teammates.

And Pyrrha’s eyes were fixated on Jaune, her smile so full of _love_ that he couldn’t breathe.

_How did I miss it?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

she used to say 'i love you'

“Jaune… I…”

 _I love you,_ his mind supplied.

He had watched this recording hundreds of times. And it is only then, after hundreds of watches, after hundreds of tears and gasps of pain and swings of his sword did he understand what she tried to say that night.

Pyrrha Nikos had always loved him. Why, he would never really know- but what he did know is that he had lost the most perfect creature to ever stand by his side. Nothing will ever change that.

And so, the video looped yet again, giving him another chance to reflect on every moment he ever spent with her; it was too late now, but he wanted to be able to tell her one day that he learned how to truly _listen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Let me know what you think, and I'll see you around in my other works :) Some of my current fics include:
> 
> What We Call Home (Renora V4-6)  
> Cameo Lovers (Fair Game V7)  
> Touch the Sky (Mercury full backstory)  
> Excuse Me, Professor (Grad School AU)  
> Encoding (Nuts and Dolts V1-3)
> 
> Cheers for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
